


The King of Slytherin

by TheBlueMenace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Made Up History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMenace/pseuds/TheBlueMenace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at making the King/Queen of Slytherin less annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Slytherin

For the five decades before Dumbledore was appointed Headmaster, there was 27 slytherin head boys and 21 slytherin head girls. This should not surprise anyone from the house of ambition. However, after Dumbledore was appointed in 1956 there would be exactly zero slytherins in the Head boy or girl position until his unfortunate death in 1997 (and indeed after until 2001 when a halfblood slytherin was appointed Head Girl). Of course, by the time the change was clear, Dumbledore had been in power long enough that those with the ability to question the shift were either firm supporters of Dumbledore or could not afford to spend political capital to challenger such a seemly petty matter. It was also hard to prove active sabotage of slytherin students to the leadership role. In any year there was always a handful of candidates, and often the position was awarded on the slimmest of margins. The students themselves wanted the appointment mostly for the possibility of future prestige, not for what it came with itself. After all, it was a thankless job for the most part, with very little real power but many responsibilities, and not viewed favourably by the other students.

For Titus Rookwood, would be graduating class of 1967, slytherin student with grand ambitions, the Head Boy position was a long standing goal and a stepping stone for his future career (which had nothing to do with the fact his father and mother before him both also held the post). That he had no chance at it when Dumbledore remained in power just made him want it more. So at the start of his 4th year he started a campaign, not to be appointed Head boy, but to make a position similar enough those who really mattered could recognise it.

This lead him to find a small school policy from the 1720s, when a temporarily created position appeared and was approved by the school governing board. This was a student elected position, to find a student to lead the Harvest festival celebrations and for this purpose was given access to a specific school supply closet which now held broken brooms and a rusty metal bucket, and was required to submit a written report of the progress of the event (to be held on the full Moon that occurs closest to the autumn equinox) every month. They were allowed to meet once a week in an appointed classroom, and on this day their curfew was extended by 1 hour. Due to the timing of the festival (so soon after the commencement of the school term) the board had allowed the creation of a student council of sorts, with an elected leader appointed in 6th year in charge of the festival the year after, their 7th, and final, year, during which they would act as an adviser to the next student council.

The event, and therefore position, had gradually diminished until in 1798 no student was elected. However, it was never removed from the school rules. And so Rockwood campaigned and would though guile, a few subtle words in the right ears and a letter from the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, recreated the position and was elected unopposed by the 43 voting students to the position. The rest of the school dismissed it as slytherin games. Due to the complete lack of powers and the fact written reports were required (and indeed, some involvement with the food produced on the harvest moon, if only choosing the menu for the house elves to follow) meant there was no competition outside of slytherin house, to the point where the whole thing was generally ignored by everyone else. The fact the it was entitled Harvest King (or Queen) only enhanced this.

It evolves from here. Any student can vote in the elections, but the first students agree to being somewhat selective when and where the elections take place, being the slytherin's common room on the morning of the first full day of the new school term. It only takes 3 elections before the title of Harvest King (or Queen, as that year was) loses the 'Harvest' part. The position will, over time, slowly become something well known in certain circles, circles where the ability to win a student popularity contest is noted as showcase of desirable skills. However, managing to be elected and yet your name remain still relatively unknown outside of the house is an even greater honor. Slytherins, after all, are cunning. It would do no good to highlight who in fact, holds enough power to win the vote. This also serves as to further reduce the care that the other houses give the position. It is clear to them it is just a stupid tradition (by that stage) which means little. And it indeed does mean little within the school (although slightly more outside). 

This all changes when one enterprising King in 1972 realises that the report handed in monthly (which by this stage was a single sentence saying "Preparations for the event progress") goes directly to the school governing board. The school governing board which does not include Dumbledore. A communication which can not, due to the system in place, be blocked, intercepted, or read by those outside of the members of the school board. This is in fact the real power of the position. Very quickly, the King or Queen becomes something very desirable, as the reports on the harvest event become highly edited carefully constructed reports on the school itself. These reports are directly credited with the dismissal of Francis Cuthbert from his Runes Post, the adjustment of visiting rules of muggleborns parents when their children are injured, the loaned book limit increasing from 3 to 6.

For those within Slytherin house, the position became to be viewed in higher esteem then the Head Boy/Girl position. After all, it carried none of the responsibilities and held a clear line of power. By 1978 the position was thought to be called the King or Queen of slytherin by the other students in Hogwarts, which had been the result of a very successful misinformation campaign after a few Ravenclaw students asked if they could also be involved in the voting (and be eligible for the position) when it became clear that the reports to the school board could produce actual results. As the out going King/Queen had the power to choose the location, time and place of the elections, and the Board had no wish to change the rules and allow the possibility of Dumbledore influencing the results, the other houses continued (for the most part) to be excluded. The occasional exception was made by specific invitation of the outgoing King or Queen, but such students numbered less then two dozen although the exact numbers were not recorded. 

Even after the restructuring of the school board in 1998 and election of a slytherin Head Girl in 2001, the position remains to this day. It has been since 1999 open to all houses, and is known as simply the King (or Queen), and still submits a mouthy report of the state of the school.


End file.
